Just the Two of Us ZoLu
by gorsh
Summary: YAOI: The untold in-betweens when it was only Zoro and Luffy in a small boat. ZoroxLuffy
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction… ever. Heh, so please don't review it harshly.

The sky was as bright a blue as any warm summer day. The waves of the ocean moved in synchronized rows to splash against the sides of the small boat for the small crew, causing it to rock back and forth lullingly. The smell of salt and sea lingered in both of the Strawhat's nostrils and the soft, occasional mist of ocean water refreshed the sweating bodies of both the captain and swordsman. However, despite the calm atmosphere, both of the crew members were unhappy. Neither of them had had food or fresh water for a few days, which may have been harder on the captain due to his insane eating habits even on a regular basis.

"Zoorooooo…" a weak groan escaped Luffy's chapped lips as he made a feeble attempt to wake his sleeping nakama. He tried a few more times, his voice cracking a bit, before giving up and deciding to try and sleep as well.

Luffy shut his eyes and assumed a comfortable sprawled position. His hands rested under his head, making a rubber pillow and he stretched out his legs, even if that meant they both lay on the unresponsive first mate's lap. Luffy sighed and turned on to his side…

Zoro opened his eyes, staring at the wood of the tiny boat he lived on before coming to. When he did, Zoro pressed his palms onto the bottom of the boat, pushing himself up slowly. The swordsman halted in the midst of this when he noticed a resistance. He peered down to his crossed legs, his eyebrows pulling together, and spotted two rubber legs laying there.

"Oi.." Zoro let out as his eyes went up Luffy's legs. He noted Luffy's body on its side, bent slightly at the waist, as his continued to look him up, his head resting on the floor of the boat, and his hands right next to it. His fingers hovered on his slightly parted lips. His strands of dark hair fell over his neck, ears, and closed eyes. His red vest: two buttons undone on top, revealing his pale collar and shoulder, and riding up over his hips on the bottom. And his flip flops arranged above his head.

Zoro lifted one corner of his mouth, stifling the urge to completely ravish him. He, instead, carefully lifted the two rubber legs off of his own and leaned forward, supporting himself with an elbow. Zoro now was suspended over Luffy's small frame, his knees on either side of his taut waist and his elbows right above his shoulders. The swordsman stayed like this for a bit, wishing he didn't have to keep to himself and not wake up his captain. But, after a while, he claimed a position next to his captain's snoring form. Zoro had to lie on his side too for lack of room, facing Luffy's back. He bowed his head and took in the scent of the future pirate king's skin. Zoro ran his nose across the back of his neck.

"Zoro.."

Zoro was just about to rest his wrist on the curve of Luffy's side when he heard him spoke. "Oh, you're awake."

"I'm hungry." Luffy turned to face his nakama, showing him a portruding bottom lip forming a pitiful frown.

"I know. Me too." Zoro's own lips were forming a tight frown as well. He reached a hand out, pressing his palm into the other male's forhead and pushing his bangs back out of his eyes.

"I'm reeeeeeally hungry." Luffy whined, and his stomach growled, proving his point. "I'm gonna diiiiie."

"Tch. No way you're gonna die. We'll get some fish or somethin'. It's only time before we hit an island anyways…" Zoro attempted to console his captain.

Luffy twisted one fist and one palm into his closed eyes. He groaned loudly and suddenly pressed his head onto the center of Zoro's chest. "I can't wait until then."

"Stupid, have some patience.." Zoro patted down the tufts of Luffy's hair tickling his chin...

After drifting in and out of sleep for about an hour, Zoro was awokened by an excited cry from his captain. He opened his eyes to see an empty spot in front of him.

"What the hell is with the sudden energy..?"

"Zoro! Zoro! Look over there! Look! Look!"

"Stop repeating yourself so much… What is it?" Zoro sat up and after seeing Luffy's pointed finger, he turned his head in the same direction. What he saw gave the first mate a big grin. Just about 50 feet away from the small boat, floating in the ocean, was a pretty big dead carcus of some sort of sea animal.. This wasn't what excited him, the swarm of birds circling the form of flesh did the job.

"Aaaalright!!" Luffy yelled, lifted two fists high above his head.

"Looks like a feast, huh Luffy?" Zoro smiled.

"M'hmm." Luffy gave his first mate a huge grin.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, I'm terrible at writing of people falling in love.. so they're already in love. Ha. Please excuse some parts you might not understand. I can be bad at explaining things. Either way, enjoy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luffy was trying to stay quiet; truly. But after staring at the back of Zoro's green head while he meditated for seemingly days, he couldn't contain himself for another minute. He crawled slowly over to the ever-so-still swordsman, managing not to say much, and on his knees, wrapped an arm across Zoro's broad shoulders, letting it hang over in front of his bare chest.

Zoro had just opened his eyes and started to turn his head when he heard a much too over-jubilant, "Hey!" He gave the captain a sharp glare, and relaxed his hands from their meditating position.

"Didn't I tell you not to disrupt me until I said that I was finished?" Zoro asked after a heavy sigh.

"Well, you did, but I should be the one giving orders here." Luffy half-joked and jabbed a thumb at his own chest.

Zoro saw this as a moment to strike. "Well then…" Zoro turned, and in one swift motion, pulled the smaller boy sideways in his lap. He tugged on the fabric of his vest, straightening Luffy's back so that his face was only a few inches from his own. Zoro tipped the straw hat off of Luffy's head, and craddled his captain's soft cheek in his palm and ran a callused thumb over his plump parted lips. "What are your orders, Captain?" Zoro finished, hinting quite a bit of sarcasm.

"W- Let go of me!" Luffy leaned back, mostly out of Zoro's grip, and nearly fell back on his head when the front of his shirt was released, but caught himself with an elbow. The captain felt his face get hot, and he recovered his hat. He sat it on his head and pulled it over his eyes when he heard a loud hearty laugh.

"Would you shut up?" Luffy kicked at Zoro's knee with intent.

Zoro grunted a bit and lowered a hand to his waist, wrapping his fingers around the hilt of one sword. "Don't make me…" Just as the words escaped his mouth, he felt a few drops of moisture hit his head. And when both of the crew members looked up, the sky filled with thousands of water droplets.

"Hm? It's raining." Luffy noted and held out both hands, catching the drops in them.

"Shit…" Zoro thought ahead and concluded that a storm might be expected, and there was no way this tiny boat could handle much more than a few larger waves.

"Huh? We're not in danger. I'm sure of it." Luffy didn't seem to care about the situation. Zoro sighed.

"At any rate…" Zoro bent over briefly, and Luffy cocked his head in curiousity. "Here." The swordsman tossed his captain the white shirt of his.

Luffy caught it, but did nothing but stare at it for a few seconds. "But I already have one, Zoro." He pulled on his red vest to prove his point.

"Just put it on." Zoro bent over again to situate his swords close to the edge of the boat, trying to shield them from the rain. When he straightened up and turned around, Zoro sat down in the middle of the small boat next to where Luffy sat with his shirt.

"I don't get it." Luffy stared at Zoro's face, trying to figure out why he should wear two shirts.

"It's so you don't get a cold, you dumbass!" Zoro wondered how someone could be so dense, and rubbed a few fingers on his temples, soothing his growing headache.

Luffy decided to give up and just wear the shirt, even if he already had one… He slipped it over his head while his arms searched for the sleeve openings. When he had got the shirt on, he found it was pretty loose and the rain was starting to turn it see-through. He wanted to say something like, 'this is useless.' But he instead got an idea.

"Well, if Zoro gives me this.. then I should give you something too, huh?" Luffy lifted his straw hat off of his head and held it out to his first mate with both hands, encouraging Zoro to take it.

"I get your hat?" Zoro smiled a bit and reached out a hand to take it from him.

"Yup." Luffy grinned and watched Zoro as he held the rim of the hat in between his thumb and index fingers. He flipped the hat over a few inches above his head, and lowered it there. Then he tugged on it a few times, trying to get it on properly. This threw Luffy into a fit of giggles. "It doesn't fit?" He asked.

"No way, your head is too small, Luffy." Zoro laughed. He set a hand on top of his head, to keep the hat from falling off as he leaned over to his side. He rested a hand on Luffy's opposite shoulder and pulled him a little closer, closing the already small gap between them. The first mate pressed his mouth onto the left side of his captain's forhead. "Thanks."

Luffy smiled widely, pulled his shoulders to his ears, and returned a small kiss. He turned his head a bit and leaned over as well, he held Zoro's chin with a few fingers and pushed his lips onto the skin of the swordsman's jaw. "Sure."

"You know w- Oh. An island." Zoro suddenly jerked his head in the opposite direction and pointed out the island for Luffy. "Looks like we're heading right towards it." Zoro smiled.

"Oh. I see it too!" Luffy suddenly got too excited.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm trying to get Zoro and Luffy's personality in here, but neither of them seem to be very sentimental... I wonder if this is OOC. Also, if you haven't noticed, I'm too lazy to write some parts. Please bare with it. Sorry this took a few days to write because I wanted to make it a little longer. Am I going through events too fast?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zoro and Luffy had gotten on an island safely and appeared to be just in time. Once they had docked, the sky got darker and the waves grew bigger.

"Where are we going to stay, Luffy?" Zoro asked, pulling the few amounts of money out of his pockets and trying to see how much the two of them had put together.

"No. First things first: we need to eat, of course. I'm starving." Luffy grumbled and pulled out a few sheets of paper money out of his back pocket. The swordsman sighed.

"You're hopeless. You know that?" Zoro scratched the younger man's scalp lazily. "We're saving some money for a room for the night. You can't go overboard with the food, alright?"

"But I'm really hungry." Luffy whined and lifted his chin to set it on Zoro's shoulder. He pushed out his lower lip and pouted.

Zoro sighed again. "Then we ought to eat something." Zoro caved and returned Luffy's hat to him, pushing it onto his skull a little harder than one would normally do so.

Luffy smiled. "Yosha!"

- - - - - - - - -

"A room for two." Zoro held up two fingers, addressing the desk clerk at the small inn they figured they could afford. He slapped the rest of the money from Luffy's feast on the wood of the table. The lady who worked behind the desk laughed at his notion and pointed to the small pile of cash.

"There's no way you can get a two-bed room with this." She scoffed. And Luffy perked when she had finished.

"Hey. We don't want two beds. Why don't you want to sleep with me Zoro?" Luffy asked ignoring everyone else in the room. Therude lady behind the desk giggled and a few people joined her. Zoro jumped and held his palm to his face, hiding his eyes. He sighed and held up one finger.

"A room for one…" He mumbled under his breath, hearing snickers around him. "You got a problem with that?" He eyed the lady behind the desk, letting his hand fall and hit it down on the table.

"Of course not." She smiled and handed the swordsman a small key and a towel.

- - - - - - - - -

After the captain had taken his shower, Zoro suggested they wash their clothes too. "You're gonna smell just the same if you put those back on, Luffy." Zoro wrinkled his nose and watched the boy from behind tug on his underwear on his way to the bathroom.

"Naa? But I gave you the towel so…" Luffy turned over his shoulder, not looking Zoro in the eye, his cheeks tinted with a shade of pink.

"I'll be in here. It's not like I'll see." Zoro grumbled, but even so, he was looking straight at Luffy, taking in all of Luffy's pale body in his underwear he could.

"It's not you seeing, it's how you look." Luffy turned back from Zoro, facing the wall in front of him. He sub-consciously brought his shoulders up to his ears, holding his left elbow in his right hand. "Aren't you going to bathe or something?" Zoro sighed under his breath and ducked into the bathroom.

- - - - - - - - -

Zoro had finished his bath after about ten minutes. When he got out, he kneeled over the edge of the bath tub and started to wash his clothes with the same bar of soap he used for himself. But when he had finished, he wondered where he would set these to dry, and what he could use to cover himself when he went out… He ended up just laying his shirt, pants, underwear, and haramaki flat across the sink and toilet, saving some room for Luffy's clothes too.

Zoro picked up the small damp towel, wrapped it lazily around his waist and opened the door a few inches. "You.. uh, hidden?" The swordsman called out through the crack and averted his eyes from the opening.

"…Yeah." Zoro opened the door and stepped out, holding on to the edge of the towel and looked for his captain with his eyes. When he came across him, he dropped his towel, letting it hang down a little lower than comfortable; his eyes widened suddenly, searching where they shouldn't. He jerked his head to the left.

"W-what? Not a reaction like that.." Luffy stood next to the bed proudly in the nude a few moments before; but now, with all his courage gone, he sat down on the edge of the bed, pulling the sheets over himself. "I don't want to be emberassed by it, Zoro. It feels like keeping a secret. I just wanted to show you…" Luffy turned his head as well, scratching his chin with a finger.

"Idiot, don't get so worked up over something so small…" Zoro pressed his fingers deep into his browline, trying to relax his forrowed eyebrows. He took a few long strides over to where his captain sat and looked down at his face. He sighed and pushed down the white towel and it fell around his ankles. There were a few moments of silence, and then Zoro turned around to sit next to Luffy. The swordsman held the rubber boy's chin between his thumb and index finger, turning his head to look at him.

"So, we're even?" Zoro asked in a low voice, setting his thumb on Luffy's lower lip and pulled it down, opening the captain's mouth before pressing his own on to it firmly. His other hand wandered to Luffy's shoulder, brushing against the warm skin there gently.

"Yeah." Luffy breathed out in between the kisses. The captain snaked both arms around Zoro. He dug the fingers of one hand into the short tufts green hair at the nape of his neck, the other hand worked up the swordsman's spine.

- - - - - - - - - -

After Zoro finally convinced Luffy to hurry up and wash his clothes before he went to sleep, they had both assumed a second-nature cuddling position. Luffy was on his side, his knees were brought up about two feet from his chest. Zoro was also on his side, surrounding Luffy from behind, their chest and back touching. Zoro rested his head right behind Luffy's shoulder and laid a hand on his slender elbow.

"Zoro..? Are you still awake?" Luffy called out softly.

"Mm, what?" Zoro whispered, shifting his head.

"I can't go to sleep. How do I get tired..?" Luffy asked, pulling a hand to his face, his fingertips brushing against his nose.

"Ahh.. Masturbating ma—" Zoro joked, but was cut off from an elbow to his ribs. "Ouch. I was kidding.." Zoro would have knocked the kid off of the bed if he wasn't so tired.

"Nevermind.." Luffy grumbled and scooted back. He took Zoro hand, hanging over his own arm and pulled it around him. "Goodnight."

"Yeah.. Goodnight." Zoro whispered into Luffy's neck, giving him a brief chill. Zoro chuckled and drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow. I guess it's been a while. I guess I'll have to get on this website more often… Sorry. **

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Zoro."

A higher-pitched voice called out to the man who was still asleep on a small bed, sprawled out so that his arms and legs touched all edges of the bed, causing him to rouse. "Zoro." He didn't respond, and instead closed his eyes harder, causing a harsh line to appear between each of his brows. "Zoro!" The voice seemed to get louder and louder, as its owner got more and more impatient. Zoro sighed but still didn't answer; rolling over so his back faced the direction the voice was coming from. Every hint of body language he portrayed showed that he didn't want to listen, but the voice didn't let up.

"Zoro!" This time the voice was closer, a hint of anger in it. Zoro knew he wasn't going to get out of this… "ZO-"

"WHAT??" the green-haired man yelled, unable to contain how irritated he was. He sat up abruptly, causing a figure to veer out of his vision as he heard a thud. He looked over to see his fallen captain on his ass, hurrying to get back onto his feet. After this task was finished, Luffy took a wide stance near the bed.

"You sleep too friggin' long!" He called, making fists but keeping them at his side.

"What do you want then?" Zoro fell back as well, though on purpose, onto his back making the bed squeak with protest. This caused Luffy to protest as well.

"No. Don't lay back down, Zoro." He tugged on one of his thick arms, pulling him back up into a sitting position.

"Why the hell not..?" the swordsman had never been a morning person and awakening to Luffy proved to be a test for his patience nearly every day. He wondered what sort of crazy event would take place today.

"Because you need to get dressed and get ready; duh Zoro." Luffy said simply, as though Zoro might know whatever odd ideas that ran through his head. Zoro got the get dressed bit, for he had slept in the nude… But his clothes were washed now.

"Ready for what..?" He asked, already exhausted. The second-mate got out of bed and lazily made his way to the small bathroom, quite shamelessly.

"It's a new policy, straight from the captain himself, you see." Dear God.. Here we go. "Whenever we stop, Zoro and I must go out on a date, or suffer the consequences." Luffy said with a serious face that Zoro had a hard time deciphering. Was he for real? As if to answer his question, Luffy nodded proudly.

"Oh really?" Zoro called from the smaller room as he pulled on his black pants one leg at a time. This earned a chipper 'yeah' from the other boy who was already dressed and ready to go. "Then where are we going, captain?" He emerged from the bathroom, now also fully dressed (aside from his feet) and curious as to what his captain considered a 'date'. He supposed he would find out soon.

"Oh. Uhh… We'll find out when we get there." Luffy had started by trying to think of some place they might go, but he hardly knew the island… or the correct place for a date to commence. He instead finished with a proud face for coming up with something so clever, but only earned a grunt from the man before him; which in turn only brought down the captain's spirits. But with a chuckle, a fond rubbing of the head, and a 'don't worry about it', Luffy had been sufficiently cheered up.

"_I'll _take you somewhere. How about that?" Zoro asked, not quite sure what he was getting himself into, but completely willing to make his captain happy. Luffy thought about it for a moment, scrunching his face up (most likely jealous he hadn't been the first to fill out the new date policy) but this only lasted briefly before he began to nod eagerly. Zoro laughed lightly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Zoro had decided that he could take out two birds with one stone. The stone metaphorically being the date and one of the birds being to satisfy Luffy, the other was to get free food. He had taken Luffy to the dock where their tiny boat was and sat down on the soaked wood there. He ushered Luffy to join him, revealing a crudely made fishing pole. The captain had complimented its craftsmanship, but Zoro figured it must have been some sort of flattery, sarcasm, or just stupidity. Either way, he thanked him.

Luffy had immediately gotten way too excited than needed he be. It was just Zoro and him sitting down and waiting for a fish to snag a piece of meat they had struggled to part with. However, Luffy kept going on about how much fun he was having and how their first date was the best, which made the green-haired man laugh.

All in all, it was a fun moment for the both of them. Luffy had fallen into the sea once, trying to retrieve a fallen fishing pole after Zoro had yelled for him not to. But of course he had someone to come to his rescue immediately, only causing short distress to the two of them, before they became a heap of smiling, soaked pair. A kiss was all they shared that afternoon, a law Luffy had laid after hearing you weren't supposed to kiss but when parting on the first date. Where he had heard this was beyond Zoro, but he obliged anyways.


	5. Chapter 5 Part 1

**Well, this chapter five is going to be split up into two parts. Others might have just made a chapter five and a chapter six, but my writing style is such that one could read any random chapter and still have a feel for what is going on. It's simpler than it sounds, and I usually don't go into much detail about one event, one day, or what have you. But I just couldn't resist this once. I hope this doesn't confuse anybody. **

Zoro liked solid ground as much as Luffy loved being out at sea. It was a shame, to him, that they had to take off again in their pitiful dingy. But his captain felt pretty damn excited. He figured he might as well get a little excited about it too.

"Cast off!" Luffy called enthusiastically, pushing off from the dock as we did just that, causing the boat to lean sharply to one side. It threatened to turn over completely but Zoro held onto both edges, forcing Luffy to shift his weight to the other side; it pulled through thankfully.

"Idiot, watch how hard you're handling things for once." The second-mate yelled to the shaken captain. He must have been terrified of falling into the water.

"Ha ha. Yeah, sorry." He laughed nervously a bit and took a seat in the center of the boat rather than at the front. (Temporarily of course.) After about only ten minutes, he assumed his normal position where he belonged.

The swordsman had held off giving his captain any food for hours; a task that was harder than some might think, seeing as half the boat was filled with a pile is in disposable food. But when his own stomach also started to growl, Zoro figured it must have been a proper time to eat. It was a shame they could only afford the cheapest low-quality foods that were offered and no more than water to drink. If the green-haired man had gotten his way, he'd spend most of the little money they had on alcohol. However, if the captain had gotten _his_ way, half the boat would have been filled with simply meat.

"Can I please just have one little nibble of food? Just one? Please?" Luffy pleaded pitifully for about the hundredth time. But Zoro was actually going to allow him this time, to indulge in whatever it was he was craving.

"Yeah…" he answered, defeated, after a brief sigh.

"Wh-For real??" the ever-present smile returned to his brightened face and the little scar just above his cheek lifted as his eyes crinkled in his smile. Sure, the kid smiled every two seconds over every little thing, but the ones Luffy made because of Zoro were kind of special to the second-mate, who had also started to form a grin.

"Yeah. What d'ya wants to eat?" Zoro chuckled, leaning back to get a sight of Luffy's salivating mouth which amused him.

"Everything!" The captain lurched forward, arms out and grinning widely. But he only got about a foot in front of him before Zoro snagged his fist on the back of his vest, causing him to smack back. He ended up falling, unintentionally, into the broader man's tough lap.

"You are not eating all of it, you little glutton." Zoro grumbled, speaking nearly directly into Luffy's ear. "And you wouldn't have left anything for me? I'm hurt." He teased, trying to hide the smile from his voice. This earned a light dust of pink across the boy's nose.

"No way." Luffy turned at the waist to face his second-mate directly. "I like _you_ waaay more than food." He said, jabbing a finger into Zoro's wide chest as he addressed him. This caught him off guard a bit. Wondering why Luffy chose the most random times to say something nice to him, Zoro laughed, locking the statement away in his heart because meaning more to Luffy than food was kind of a big thing.

"I like you more than food too, I guess."

"Duh. You'd better..."

- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -

The day hadn't proved to be very eventful at all, and Zoro had almost wished for a crew of strong enemies to come into sight so that he might have something to do. He hadn't practiced with swords for days now, for lack of room, and his only way to exercise was to swim around and row the boat. He actually felt kind of bad for Luffy, who had to stay in the boat at all times. When Zoro had told Luffy about his idea of fighting some bad guys, he got excited about it and sprang into a long reenactment of how the battle would play out. Zoro watched the whole thing, for even Luffy's ramblings caught his attention better than the desert of waves before them.

The swordsman decided he might use all his pent-up energy for something. He only had his captain in mind. He wondered how good he could wrestle. Surely his devil fruit powers might give him an upper hand, but Zoro appreciated a challenge, especially when he was sizing up strength.

"Oi." He called to the dark-haired boy a few feet away, whose face once extremely bored had now perked. "You want to spar?" he asked as though the idea had just popped into his head rather than if he had been thinking it over.

"Huh? Yeah." Luffy looked to the side without moving his head, in thought. "But we don't have enough room, Zoro."

"Oh. You see, I had a western fighting match in mind." He grinned. "You want to wrestle?" He asked, hoping the answer would be yes. Take the bait. Take the bait. Take the bait.

"Shi shi shi. Sounds like fun." Luffy grinned unsuspectfully, cracking his knuckles.

"It's a different kind of wrestling match, though. Just a head's-up."

"Naah? What do you mean by that?"

"You'll see. Trust me.."

**Did you like it? Reviews are lovely. C:**


	6. Chapter 5 Part 2

"You don't ever make much since, Zoro." Luffy said, scratching the top of his head with the blunt nails on the ends of his clumsy fingers. "What are the rules?" He asked. While he had many 'wrestling' matches with his brother, Ace, they had only been contests to see who could pull out more of the other's hair and make the other cry uncle first.

"Hm? Just see who can pin the other down for at least three seconds." He answered with a short explanation and a confident grin. This earned an equally smug smile from his captain who claimed that the game was way too easy and Luffy would certainly beat him. "Don't get a big head now. It's probably harder than it seems." The green-haired man said, patting the front of the other's chest.

"Yeah right, nothing's too hard for me!" Luffy raised his voice to say, powered by a new-found confidence. His nostrils flared as he pumped a fist above his head and puffed his chest out proudly. It was moments like this that made Zoro question why he loved this little guy so much, but he couldn't help but find the captain hilariously cute. But if Zoro ever told him that, the boy would definitely deny it. Not that Zoro much minded teasingly hurting his pride if he could earn a sight of the boy's cheeks turning bright red.

Either way, Zoro took the swords of his off of his waist and out of the way so that none of them might knock them out of the boat or anything like that. This only made Luffy seem more pumped for the 'battle' ahead. The two had never fought before and to be able to do so without being angry with the other was a very enticing thing to the rubber boy. Zoro shared the same feeling.

"You ready then?" Luffy asked, bending some at his knees to gain a favorable position. Although the man he was facing was much taller and wider than the captain was, he didn't feel at all discouraged.

"Yeah, let's go." Zoro grunted and lurched forward for the smaller man who swayed sharply to his left in order to dodge. However, when he realized he didn't have much room to lean and found that he nearly fell off of the small boat when he did so, he had no choice but to stand straight again even if he was hit firmly by the other's hard front. The force knocked Luffy down onto his back and Zoro onto him. This position only lasted long enough for the captain to call out loudly in surprise before he kneed the lump of muscle on top of him and squirmed from beneath it.

"That was cheap!" The swordsman said with a grunt and a dull pain growing in his side. He was smiling nonetheless and made another grab for the boy's shoulder, pulling his captain close to him. This earned a confused sound from Luffy before Zoro hooked his heel behind the other's ankle. He pulled on his leg suddenly, tripping the black-haired one to the bottom of the boat again.

"Oh come on!" Luffy yelled as the swordsman quickly followed after him, sitting on his legs and holding his thin wrists in his larger hands. With only a bit of effort, Luffy rolled the two over so that he could sit on top of the green-haired man's waist. "Ha." Luffy huffed proudly.

Luffy had won the first round, but Zoro proclaimed that the winner would have to win 'two out of three' times. Luffy accused him of just being a sore loser, but Zoro had a plan of how to win this time. With a smile, the two of them began again to struggle on the floor, continuing from where the two of them left off. After quite a bit of fighting for control over the other, they had settled into a position of Luffy's favor. The captain was putting all of his weight on all four of the other's limbs to pin him down efficiently and as the rubber man began to yell out loudly, "ONE. TWO." Zoro freed one of his arms.

The unsuspecting Luffy quickly made a grab for it, but Zoro wouldn't let that happen. The toned arm 'somehow' found its way to the jeans of the captain's pants. The captain in turn widened his eyes a bit. He couldn't possibly be thinking of what Luffy was.. But when he felt the metal zipper in the front of his pants start to be dragged down, a louder reaction was heard.

The cheeks of the straw hat wearing male turned dark rather quickly, the sudden pace of heartbeat sent an odd sensation up his spine and he finally cried out in surprise. "W-what are you doing?!" He asked while his voice cracking but got no response. The smug swordsman shifted so their positions switched yet again and he was hovering over the thinner frame. Luffy stiffened and halted all of his movements while a strong hand made its way past his denim constraints and around the small bulge in his white underwear. Zoro couldn't hold back a husky chuckle at the look on the poor kid's face but the younger man could only manage to gasp while his eyes glazed over.

Zoro bowed his head down to press his tough lips against Luffy's temple before moving further to whisper into the boy's ear. "Three." He breathed with a smile and removed his hand from the other's crotch.

"….Eh?" The glossy eyed boy questioned, looking up into the other male's more slanted eyes for all but about one second before he glared harshly. "DAMN YOU." He yelled, kicking the heavy lump off of him while his face turned possibly more scarlet than earlier. The swordsman laughed loudly at his partner.

The captain turned his face away and puffed out his cheeks, accepting his defeat. There was no way he was going for another found.

"You've got an erection.." Zoro said smugly, pointing to Luffy's lap.

"SHUT UP."


	7. Chapter 6

**Hhh. I'm sorry to anyone who reads this. It started out alright, but gets pretty bad as it goes on. I really couldn't do much better though. It seems I'm starting to run out of ideas for this story. But if anyone has one, I would really really appreciate it if you told me. Please do, really. I'll be sure to credit you and I'm not very creative on my own. Thank you. **

* * *

Luffy had worked himself up into a fit, though he really tried not to show it. The seam of his hat was coming apart in a small area, causing him quite some distress. He had already lost about six pieces of the precious straw and anymore might cause his poor little heart to break. His eyebrows knitted closely together as he tried pushing the unfolding straw pieces together so they wouldn't fall out anymore, but his unskilled fingers couldn't manage the task.

"Aaahhh. Noo." He whined, his voice shaking and getting higher in pitch. His back was turned to his nakama, who hadn't the slightest idea why his captain sounded upset. Zoro was currently sitting on the opposite side of the dinghy, his knees brought up close to his chest and his elbows resting on either one. His head had been hanging low, as he was sleeping, but after about ten minutes of hearing Luffy's crying, he started to get curious as to what his problem was.

"What?" He asked simply, wondering what could be the matter. Nothing, as far as Zoro could see, was bad that day. The sun was out, the sky had only a few clouds, and the ocean was fairly calm. The two had just eaten and they were getting along. But once the swordsman had spoken up, his captain jumped some before turning around to face him.

"Zoorooooo..!" He yelled, turning abruptly and holding the ever-present hat tenderly in his rubber hands. "It's falling apart! My hat!" He yelled, squeezing his eyes shut as a few tears of frustration fell from his eyelashes. His voice turned to one of a little boy's whose puppy died. But Luffy didn't care what kind of appearance he was portraying at the moment; he was panicked. There was no way he could let this hat fall apart. He wasn't sure what he would do if that happened.

"H-hey!" Zoro exclaimed, caught off guard. He really wasn't expecting the captain to be crying and it honestly surprised him. "It's fine! Let me see!" He raised his voice as well, growing just as flustered as the crying boy who was now only a foot away. Zoro took the straw hat gently from the captain's outstretched arms to inspect the damage for himself. He didn't notice anything to be much different with the hat. But he then spotted a small portion of the brim had frayed. Zoro thought, however, that it truly wasn't anything to cry over.

"What.. this is it?" Zoro asked, stifling a small bit of laughter and trying to show concern instead. But Luffy insisted that it was a big deal. He balled his hands into fists and bit onto his lower lips. His eyes had never opened but he nodded his head vigorously. "Oh. I see…" Zoro said with a smile. "Do you want me to try and fix it?"

"M'hm. M'hm. Do something, Zoro." Luffy rushed out, finally recovering his shame and wiping the moisture from his pinker cheeks with his palms. And this time Zoro couldn't help but set the hat aside for a moment and pull the thinner rubber frame of his captains close to his thick and hard one. He squeezed him tightly between his rather muscular arms and couldn't hold back a large grin.

"You're too damn adorable sometimes, captain. " The swordsman said straight into Luffy's, now red, ear.

"I-idiot, I'm a man.." Luffy huffed, keeping his gaze rather at the stretched out ocean than his teasing second-mates glance. "And you said you would fix my hat." He crossed his arms and broke free from the other man's firm grasp to sit frontwards in his lap.

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm getting to that." The green-haired man picked up the 'broken' straw hat and started to meticulously tie a knot at the end of every piece of straw sticking out from the broken seam on the brim of his impatient captain's hat. This took quite a while and while Zoro was at work, Luffy talked about how important the cheap thing was to him. He told him the story of Shanks and how he saved his life, and the promise he made to him. He told him how it had to be in mint condition when the hat was returned to the red-headed pirate after he had become the Pirate King, which he very well intended to do.

"Whoa. Thank you, Zoro!" Luffy said thankfully to the swordsman after twenty minutes of tying was up and showed his gratitude with a small kiss. He returned the hat to the top of his head with a swift, familiar motion and pressed his slightly puckered lips onto the sharp cheek of his second-mate.

Zoro was not satisfied with just this at all and pulled the front of Luffy's red vest back to him so he could press his own mouth to the captain's lips instead. "Sure."


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry if this is terribly out of character. Maybe it's just the vegetarian part of me coming out. I know Luffy once ate a whole, live boar without mercy or remorse. Ha ha. Well anyways, please bear with me. I've been feeling pretty uncreative lately. I hope you enjoy. Please review too. **

Zoro woke up to the sound of a few grunts and a couple small yells. _What the hell_... Maybe it was just his dirty mind, but to him it sounded like Luffy was up to something. And that was something Zoro would very much like to see. He couldn't keep down the light pink colour that was beginning to tint the tips of his ears and his nose. The swordsman decided to milk this moment in his head just a little longer, the sounds from his captain painting a naughty image in his mind. That painting being the rubber boy on his back with his denim cut off pants around his knees and his hands around a certain rubber body part…

It was then that Zoro decided to open one of his eyes, just to take a peek. But, to his dismay, the captain was standing, his pants were up, and his hands were high in the air.

Zoro let out a hug of disappointment as the free blood left his face and groin. Luffy certainly wasn't doing anything remotely close to what the swordsman was hoping for. Instead, there the captain stood, stretching his arms to impossible lengths over his head to make grabs at a flock of seagulls above them.

"Oi… What are you doing?" Zoro asked, his mood taking a turn towards sour. He let his arms fall from behind his head and into his lap as he leaned forward from the wooden boat side.

"Oh. Good morning Zoro." Luffy said, turning his head around to catch his gaze while his arms returned to his sides. "I was trying to catch a bird. " The young man said with a pointed finger upwards to the crowd of cawing gulls.

"For what?" The green haired man asked.

"To eat." His captain replied.

"You'd eat a raw bird?"

"Yeah." The rubber man blinked and said simply. That earned a chuckle from the larger male and a quizzical 'oh'. The boy grinned, nodded, and lifted his arms again, making grabs for the quick flying creatures.

When he has caught one the captain yelled out a few jumbled 'ow's as he pulled it back down to him. The hollered frantically trying to get a better grip on it, as this one didn't have control of the bird's beak and claws that left little red scratches over his hands.

"Ack! Zoro help me!" He called out, a few drops of blood falling from between his fingers, as his eyebrows knitted together in a scowl.

"What are you doing you fool?!" The green haired man yelled back, staring at his stupid captain in disbelief. Shouldn't someone think of what to do with their prey after it has been caught? Honestly.

"Kill it! Kill it!" Luffy stamped his foot and held it out, intent on keeping the bird in his grasp.

Zoro hesitated for only a moment before grapping the delicate animal's bony leg and shook his arm powerfully up and down. As the bird went limp, a silence fell over the two of them and they stood quiet for several moments.

"…Uh sorry." The swordsman said awkwardly, still holding the carcass gently in his large hands. He kept his gaze down to it, staring at the dead things. Luffy seemed just as uncomfortable as Zoro did, his expression turning to a grimace. His smaller rubber hands reached out to take the body tenderly from the others calloused ones.

"I don't want it anymore." The captain mumbled, and bent over the side of the boat after kneeling, to cast the body into the ocean water.

"Ah. " Zoro said, feeling the same awkward mood creep into his head and he felt the need to say sorry even though he had technically done what Luffy had asked him to. The green haired man felt a little awful and reached behind his head to scratch the nape of his neck with blunt nails. "Sorry." He blurted.

"Nah. It's fine." The other boy said with a small smile as he turned to face his nakama. "Let's fish, huh?" He added, sounding more genuine and excited.

"Hm? Okay." Zoro said, a bit surprised but happy the weird mood had passed. He grinned a bit in response and got out the strings they used to tie on the two of his swords and lure fish with.

"Yahoo! Good 'cause I'm hungry!"

"Ha. Yeah me too."


	9. Chapter 8

**I sincerely apologize for abandoning this story for so long. I don't really have an excuse for it except I simply got lazy and eventually forgot about it. I only logged in again for the first time yesterday so I figured I'd write something up really quickly to prove that I do have a plan, plus I wanted to try a cliff-hanger. I hope everyone likes this and I'm sorry about the length. I wrote this all today after classes so it might seem a little rushed. I just wanted it to be known as soon as possible that I'm still alive and I plan to go somewhere with this. I'll also make sure the next chapter is at least 10,000 words before I post it. I'm pretty sure I can do that. I know all of these chapters have been really short and that again I blame on laziness. **

**This is serving as somewhat of a preview chapter to show where I want to take the plot, expect this setting for a long while. Thank you everyone who reads this! I do appreciate reviews a lot. I'd also like to take some time to thank QueenofthePirates who inspired me to start up writing again; thank you for reviewing my chapters so often! It really does make me want to write. 3 And now I'll get on with it. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

It was a few days until the lulling rock of the boat had come to a solid stop and only a matter of a few seconds for Zoro to realize something was out of the ordinary but that was no reason for him to open his eyes. That meant his nap would be over and his 'pretending to be asleep so that he didn't have to deal with a hyperactive captain' session would be ruined.

"Zoro. Zoro. Zoro. Zoro. Zoro. Zoro. Zoro. Zoro."

The green-haired man squeezed his eyes shut, making his ever present scowl even more apparent. Just ignore him.. I've never seen him concentrate on something for more than five minutes. He'll give up. He'll give up.

"Zoro. Zoro. Zoro. Zoro. Zoro. Zoro. Zoro. Zoro. Zoro. Zoro. Zo-"

"For fuck's sake! What? What do you want?" The swordsman burst, not unlike the rather large blood vessel traveling under the skin of his forhead. Anyone else would have jumped, cried some, or perhaps even soil their underwear a little bit but the captain simply blinked before pointing in the direction behind him and saying,

"We've hit land." He said simply before flashing a signature grin that seemed almost impossibly huge. It took Zoro about two seconds to finally realize what his captain had just said; his face showed it, changing from an annoyed frown to suprised.

After circling the rather small island they had 'landed' on and finding nothing that even resembled a dock, the two dragged their small boat onto land to keep it from washing away even going as far as to enter the jungle there, in case of any tides.

"It's no fair.." Luffy muttered while casually lugging the boat and its contents behind him.

"What isn't?" The green-haired second mate asked.

"Hrmm.. Well I'm stronger than you, but Zoro still has more muscles than me. Must be a drawback for having a rubber body." He pouted with his lips as he noticed his second mate's arms flexing while he tugged.

"Tch, as if you'd have more muscles than me. Besides.. you'd look too weird with a lot of muscles." He replied after picturing a mighty buff Luffy which made him chuckle a bit.

"Huhh. I think I'd look pretty cool.." He frowned and they pulled together in silence.

"Wait a second! Did you say you're stronger than m-!" Zoro started off in a rant before his captain clamped a hand over his mouth and put his forfinger up to his own. The black haired teen looked over his shoulder and back to his before letting out a few muffled giggles.

"Did you hear that snap?" He asked giddily. "I think I hear food. Real food. Shishishishi." And with that he began walking out deeper into the jungle, his second mate hovering close behind, both prepared to lunge at anything with meat on its bones.

"I think I heard something rather large over there.." Zoro bent over to whisper into Luffy's ear while subtely pointing a finger, sending a familiar chill up the strawhat's spine.

"Y-yeah. Me too. Let's go!" He whispered back with enthusiasm before sprinting lightly over the fallen trees and other greens that lay on the jungle floor nearly silently. Zoro followed him closely unable to keep his feet from making rather loud stomping noises which would most likely scare off anything, but would at least allow him to catch up with him.

But once he had, Luffy was stopped and not moving with both of his arms held out beside him telling Zoro to stop. He made eye contact with his second mate before nodding his head toward the floor and at a small boar that was there, snuffling grass. The captain sneared before getting as close to the animal as he could without it noticing him, hands behind his back but more than ready to grab the furry delicious thing. However, when he launched his body at it, he ended up falling on his chest while the boar charged off into the trees. "GRABITZORO." the now dirty captain blurted out, sending the swordsmen off in a flurry, Luffy following a little behind after getting back up. The chase was on, no creature had a chance against the two of them especially as hungry as they were.

Zoro unsheathed two of his swords for both of his hands as he ran, partly to chop down vines that were in his way and to be able to pin the little boar to the ground when he caught up with the damned thing. Just as he was about to stab the poor creature, Zoro heard a shrill familiar yell but didn't react in time to do much about it. Luffy. It wasn't long before he felt a small sting in his neck, and stumbled while dropping both of his swords as his vision began to blur. Though he couldn't see anything, the swordsman recalled hearing incomprehensible shouting before he lost total grip of consciousness...

**

* * *

Thank you again.~**


End file.
